


Unlikely Royals

by paradossodimenta



Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Couple Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, i got inspired and wrote this in a day, implied natsumika, stan arashu, vaguely mentioned knights, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Arashi excitedly waits for the ES Halloween Party so that she and Shu can steal the show with their amazing couple costumes that only the beautiful Arashi and talented Shu can pull off.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Narukami Arashi
Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unlikely Royals

**Author's Note:**

> I read an arashu fic yesterday and banged this out in like two hours lol. Today was supposed to be Ibara and Nagisa costume shenanigans but instead we get Arashi and Shu and honestly I'm really happy. One day I'll write something for narumikashu.

One of the best things about Halloween was the way everyone was so festive. It wasn’t the type of holiday normally celebrated in Japan but the way everyone had decorated the offices and the entire ES building was making everyone excited. Talks of a Halloween style ball at the end of the month had each idol figuring out what they wanted to dress up as and planning things with their friends, partners, or unitmates. Last year everyone had been following along with their unit, but since this was a party of sorts and not a live they were able to decide on their own as individuals. 

Arashi had asked the other Knights what their plans were. Tsukasa had expressed his interest in wearing traditional garb and being something akin to a wandering spirit. He was hoping to entice Kohaku with the idea of wearing traditional clothes. Izumi was waiting to see what Makoto had planned, typical. Ritsu and Mao were going to be American style mafia gangsters. Leo and Mama were going to be western style shriefs. Leo even joked about having Mama arrest Ritsu for breaking made up laws. 

Knights had their plans and Mika was going to be dressing up with Natsume and Sora this year. Something about figuring out how to look like real skeletons. Ironic, since Mika was already skin and bones. Arashi already had her partner and her plan. It had been a good mix between what both of them liked. Arashi was already referred to as the Queen of Knights and her partner had a flare for French dramatics. Pairing that in with the Halloween theme and boom, they had their couple costumes. 

“I can’t believe you and Mika-chan wear these all the time.” Arashi gasped as Shu tightened her corset. It wasn’t too tight as to be unable to breathe. Shu had worked with the boning enough to know how to ensure it held everything in place without being cumbersome to move and perform in. 

“Is it too tight? You should be able to breathe adequately.” Shu responded back in a clipped manner. 

“I’m fine. I just still don’t see the appeal. Aren’t corsets a woman’s thing?” 

“You should know well enough by now, Narukami. I am not someone who will be tied down by the ideas of ‘female clothing’ and ‘male clothing’. Clothing is clothing and if I wish to dress my ‘boy’ dolls in ruffles and skirts and my ‘girl’ dolls in slacks and suit ties then so be it.” His response was something she should have expected and yet still his strong disinterest in typical gender norms and expectations had her laughing. It reminded her of why she enjoyed his company so much. 

It didn’t matter to him that she was tall and strong. That her chest was flat and that she wore pants. She was a girl and it didn’t matter that she wasn’t ‘feminine’. As soon as Shu finished tying off her corset she turned to catch him by surprise with a quick kiss. 

“N-Narukami, what was that for?” he huffed, his cheeks growing red even under all of the pale powdered makeup she had put on him. 

“Hmm, let me see, for being you?” she offered with another giggle. 

“Tch, yes well, you can’t go around kissing me all night or else you’ll smear your lipstick.” That paired with Shu’s aversion to public displays of affection. 

“Yes, yes. Just promise me one dance and I promise to behave.” Arashi laughed again. Dating Shu hadn’t been easy. He was prickly by nature while Arashi was loving and perhaps a bit clingy. It worked out though and they made compromises. 

“One dance.” He agreed before lifting his fingers to fuss over some of the curls of her wig before pulling his hands back. “After that it’ll be off with our heads, I believe.” he cracked a rare smile at his own silly joke. 

Arashi rolled her eyes at the attempt. “Super lame, Itsuki. Perhaps the reason the French people cut off your head was because of the lame jokes, dearest Louie?” she suggested before offering her arm to him to lead her down to the party. 

Shu accepted the arm and linked up with her. “My dear, sweet, Marie Antoinette. My jokes are the pride of France.” he offered to her with a smile and before they left the room Arashi leaned over to still one more peak that left his cheeks rosy again. 

“Fufu, whatever you say, darling.” 


End file.
